


Just Relax

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Sharing, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Relaxation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: An unusual threesome perhaps, but they could all use the relaxation.





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

> More unusual combinations coming soon!

Daniel sighed and rubbed his face. It had been a long weekend, and honestly, he was just tired, and perhaps a little horny as well. It had gotten a little frustrating, having to jerk off quietly in his hotel rooms, and never really able to have a one nightstand in fears of the media finding out. He was lucky to have a teammate he got along with, but since Max was out with his family, he didn’t have that option either tonight.

He sighed a second time just as Carlos passed him in the paddock, a similar expression on the Spaniard’s face. Daniel eyes almost involuntarily trailed over the younger man’s body, the taut muscles moving pleasantly under the thin black shirt, to the man’s pouty lips.

Carlos caught him staring and seemed surprised first, but then he tilted his chin down ever so slightly and peeked up at the Aussie through his long lashes, obviously understanding what the Aussie was thinking.

Daniel hesitated but stopped walking as Carlos came over to him, a slight smirk playing on his lips. 

“Hola.” Carlos said. Daniel grinned in answer. 

“Hiya.” Carlos glanced around and took Daniel’s wrists, pulling him to a more secluded area.

“I saw you looking…” he purred when they were in private. Daniel grinned.

“Did you now?” he said, leaning a bit closer to the Spaniard. Carlos reached out and trailed his fingers lightly over Dan’s arms.

“How about we… you know, for old time’s sake of course.” Carlos said with a wink. Daniel’s grin widened. He definitely remembered the nights he had spent with Carlos, and wouldn’t mind having another one of those. 

“Absolutely.” Daniel answered softly, leaning in a little so their lips almost brushed. Carlos let out a shaky breath and closed the gap between them, immediately parting his lips so Daniel could lick into his mouth. Daniel pushed him up against the wall, smiling at all the little sounds that left Carlos’s mouth. 

Suddenly, someone awkwardly cleared his throat behind them. Daniel reluctantly pulled away from Carlos, who let out a dissatisfied whine. 

Marcus was looking at them with a slightly startled expression on his face. Daniel smiled.

“Oh hello.” he greeted. Carlos only gave the Swede a small nod before continuing to nuzzle Dan’s neck as if the Sauber driver wasn’t even there. Marcus swallowed thickly, a slight blush spreading over his cheeks before he shook his head and turned around, his fists clenched at his sides.

“Wait, Marcus!” Carlos suddenly called out as he pulled away from Daniel a little. Marcus peeked over his shoulder. “We could all use some… relaxation, don’t you think? So why don’t you join us?” Carlos purred, fluttering his eyelashes at the Swede. Daniel grinned and nodded, beckoning the Swede over. 

Marcus seemed to have some kind of internal battle, but then hesitantly walked over. Carlos grinned and pulled him in for a kiss, moaning as the Swede slowly kissed back. After a moment, Marcus pulled away and turned to Daniel. The Aussie smiled.

“Let’s go to a hotel room, yeah? Don’t want even more people to walk in on us all.” Daniel said, before leaning in to kiss Marcus briefly.

The three of them rushed to get back to Dan’s hotel room - which was closest- all slightly giggly and giving each other longing glances. Carlos couldn’t resist pulling them into an empty hallway, kissing Dan first before switching to Marcus, who laughed against his lips.

Before they reached the bed, Carlos had already completely undressed himself and taken off the other two men’s shirts. Marcus and Dan watched as Carlos laid down on the bed, lazily stroking his hardening cock. Daniel grinned and walked over, but caught the slightly unsure expression on Marcus’s face.

“You okay?” He asked gently. The Sauber driver blinked in surprise but nodded. 

“Y-yeah, just… never really done this before.” he mumbled. “With other drivers I mean…” Daniel smiled and gently led the Swede over to the bed, where Carlos rolled onto his knees to scoot closer.

“Don’t worry, we’re all still human.” Daniel said with a wink. Marcus huffed out a laugh.

“Yeah, of course.” he said, smiling lightly as Daniel kissed him again and pulled him onto the bed. Carlos immediately pressed close with a needy sound, letting out a moan as Daniel loosely wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking him while he gently licked at the seam of Marcus’s lips.

Carlos ducked down a little, hot mouth pressing over Marcus’s nipple and making the Swede gasp.

“You’re both wearing too much clothes.” Carlos whined, reaching for Marcus’s belt and undoing it in a shift motion, his hand slipping into Marcus’s jeans before he could register what was going on, making him moan out in surprise as the Spaniard’s palm pressed against his hardening length. 

“God you’re both so hot.” Daniel murmured, undoing his own jeans after an urgent glare from Carlos. Carlos grinned, pushing down Marcus’s jeans until the Swede got the memo and stepped out of them while Daniel wiggled out of his own. Marcus glanced at him and hesitantly reached out to wrap his hand around the Aussie’s cock, thumbing the slit. Daniel moaned, his hips jerking involuntarily.

“So how are we going to do this?” Dan asked. Carlos snorted.

“I thought someone would have explained to you how to have sex.” he deadpanned. Daniel rolled his eyes.

“Not what I meant.”

“I know, I know…” Carlos chuckled, leaning in to sloppily kiss the Aussie. “I don’t care as long as one of you fucks me.” he added, fluttering his eyelashes innocently. 

“Your wish is our command.” Daniel chuckled with a dramatic bow before turning to Marcus. “What about you?” he asked, running his hand over Marcus’s thigh. Marcus blushed a little.

“I like both…” he said with a shrug. Daniel grinned mischievously. 

“Perfect, that works.” he said. Carlos caught on what he meant and grinned as well, pressing up against Marcus’s side to nuzzle his neck.

“You’re gonna feel so good, fucking me while Dan’s fucking you…” he purred. Marcus almost choked on a couch but then let out a breathy moan.

“Oh god yes.” he murmured, tugging at Carlos’s hair until the Spaniard tilted his head back, allowing Marcus to kiss him deeply. Daniel pressed up against Marcus’s back, his leaking cock sliding over the other man’s bum. Marcus’s breathing hitched and he rolled his hips back against Dan’s crotch.

Carlos pulled away and rolled onto his stomach, blindly reaching over to the bedside table and retrieving a bottle of lube. Marcus grinned and took it from him, letting the chilly liquid drip from the bottle onto the crack of Carlos’s ass. He lightly ran his finger over Carlos’s twitching hole, only dipping it in slightly before pulling away again.

“Make him impatient, he gets wonderfully needy then.” Daniel purred in Marcus’s ear. Marcus grinned and tilted his head, kissing Daniel while teadingly running his hand over Carlos’s ass. Daniel moaned into the kiss, dragging his teeth over Marcus’s bottom lip.

“Please..!” Carlos whined out, arching his back. Marcus lazily pulled away from Daniel and hummed.

“Okay then.” he said, squeezing Carlos’s ass before pushing two fingers inside. Carlos mewled, muttering something in Spanish as Marcus moved his fingers in and out of him. Daniel moved to Carlos’s head, stroking his cock as he ran his fingers through Carlos’s soft hair. 

Carlos moaned and immediately parted his lips for Daniel’s cock, hollowing his cheeks with another choked sound as Marcus curled his fingers inside him. 

Marcus spread more lube over his cock before pulling his fingers away from Carlos.

“You ready?” he asked. Carlos only moaned around Daniel’s cock and arched his back even more, his ass nicely on display. Marcus pushed in slowly, moaning at the feeling of Carlos clenching around him. 

“God you feel good.” Marcus moaned, pressing a kiss to the back of Carlos’s neck. Daniel glanced up at him, biting his lip as a thrust from the Swede meant Carlos bobbed his head over his cock. 

“I know a way to make it feel even better.” he purred. Marcus blushed, his slow thrusts stopping momentarily and making Carlos whine. Then he gave a curt nod and Daniel gently pushed Carlos away, ducking down for a moment to press their lips together, Carlos needily kissing back. 

Daniel scooted around, pressing up against Marcus’s back. He leaned his chin on the Swede’s shoulder, reaching around to run his hand over Carlos’s back, hand pausing just above the Spaniard’s hole, almost brushing over Marcus’s cock still buried deep inside him. With his other hand he reached for the lube, slicking up his fingers. 

“Ready?” he purred in Marcus’s ear. Marcus moaned, rocking back a little as Daniel pressed two fingers inside of him. He tilted his head as Daniel’s hot mouth pressed against the side of his neck. 

“Hurry up!” he muttered as Daniel curled his fingers. Dan chuckled while Carlos moaned in agreement. He pulled away his fingers, before lining himself up, the head of his cock pressed against the Swede’s hole.

“You sure?” he teased. Marcus muttered something in Swedish and pushed his hips back, moaning as he consequently pushed himself onto Dan’s cock. 

They all held still for a moment, before Carlos once again got impatient, rolling his hips with a whine. 

It was awkward finding a pace which worked for all of them, but once they did, they all moaned in sync. It didn’t take a long time before Marcus was a trembling mess between them, leaning heavily on Carlos. Carlos tilted his head back and pressed soft kisses over all the skin he could reach, murmuring to the Swede in Spanish. 

Daniel thrusted into Marcus even deeper, hand brushing and pinching Marcus’s nipples. 

“Are you going to cum for us?” he purred. Marcus nodded shakily, resting his forehead against the back of Carlos’s head. The Spaniard moaned needily, rolling his hips back.

“Cum inside me.” he purred. Marcus shuddered, trying to keep himself under control. But it was just too much. With a choked sob, he came hard, only barely able to hold himself up. 

Carlos whined when he felt Marcus spill inside him, the Swede groaning in his ear. Daniel let out a breathless noise, the clenching of Marcus’s ass around him too much and he followed soon after. 

Marcus and Daniel both tried to catch their breaths, but Carlos wasn’t having any of it. He scooted away from Marcus, whining at the empty feeling and turned around. His cock was hard and leaking and he moaned as he wrapped his fingers around it, desperate for release. Marcus shushed him gently.

“Let us.” he purred, glancing over his shoulder to Daniel. The Aussie got the memo and pulled out as well, before kneeling down next to Marcus. 

Marcus leaned in first, licking a stripe down the underside of Carlos’s cock. Daniel trialed kisses over his thigh before kissing Marcus, mouths pressing against each other and Carlos’s tip. The younger man whined and shook under them, trying very hard to lay still. Daniel grinned and swallowed down the entire length, hollowing his cheeks. 

Carlos’s eyes rolled back as he came, trembling as he tangled his fingers in Daniel’s curls. Marcus leaned down and kissed him, catching all the sift noises that left the Spaniard’s mouth. Then, with he last glance at the Spaniard, he moved down again, Daniel not hesitating to sloppily kiss him as well, Marcus tasting Carlos in the Aussie’s mouth. 

“God you two are amazing.” Carlos said, chest heaving. Marcus chuckled and laid down next to him, Dan on the other side.

“We should definitely do this again.” Daniel murmured. “Maybe have others joining.” Marcus hummed, before sighing tiredly.

“That would be so hot.”


End file.
